


What happens in the dark.

by OTPGirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza and Angelica might show up, Hurt Alex, Hurt John, M/M, Non-binary Laf, Peggy is a doctor, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John are at a party when one of them decides to leave early. They will both probably regret that decision for the rest of their lives. Can they manage to get through the aftermath with the help of their friends, or will one of them die in the process? </p>
<p>*WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I started this story while I was on vacation and kept going with it. I promise that I will continue with my other story as well, I just had to get this one up. I have several of the chapters already done and will post those later. Sorry for and spelling or grammar mistakes!

The music was way to loud and the party was way to crowded. John made his way through the crowd and eventually found his boyfriend, Alex, arguing with Thomas Jefferson. John quickly pulled him to the side "I'm going to head home, I'll see you back at the apartment." Alex gave him a smile and nod before kissing him, then turning back to his argument with Jefferson. John fondly shook his head at his boyfriends antics and headed for the exit. 

When he stepped outside he took a deep breath of the crisp February air. John considered taking a cab, but decided he might as well walk the mile back to his and Alexanders shared apartment. He was taking his time with the walk because he knew that Alexander wouldn't be back until later, once he started an argument with Jefferson it was had to get either of them to stop. He was walking past one of the alleyways that he always walks by when a figure darted out from it.

The figure put their hand around Johns mouth and held a knife to his throat as they pulled him into the shadows of the alleyway. John struggled against the figure, but they pressed the knife harder against hie throat so he decide to give up for the moment being. His assailant, who could now be identified as a male moved them so John had his back up against the wall, but the strange man still had the knife against his throat and he removed the hand from over John's mouth. The man was obviously bigger than John, in both height and weight. When he smiled John could see a few teeth missing.

"Well ain't you a catch?" He said as he eyed John up and down. 

John had to fight the urge to shudder.

"Look, you can have all my money ok? And I wont tell a single person anything. Just please let me go." He tried to seem like he wasn't scared. but there was a slight waver evident in his voice. The larger man laughed. 

"Oh I don't want your money. No I'm taking something else." The mans intentions suddenly became clear to John and he renewed his efforts to escape, but the man pushed the knife hard against Johns throat and drew a bit of blood.

"If you don't stop struggling I won't think twice about silting your throat, understand?" The man growled and John froze, not knowing what to do. The man used his hesitation to his advantage and grabbed Johns hair with his free hand and forced John onto his knees. 

By now John was hyperventilating 'Oh God, this can't be happening to me. This has to just be a dream, I'm going to wake up any second now and I'll be safe in bed with Alex.' He desperately tried to convince him self. While John was panicking the man put the knife away and unbuckled his belt, pulling out his large cock. John saw this and cowered as close to the wall as he could. The man used his hand that was not in John's hair to force him to open his jaw. 

"If I feel any teeth at all I will pull every single one of them out." With that he roughly thrust into Johns mouth. John wanted to vomit due to the disgusting salty taste. The man pulled out barely long enough for John to take a breath before he slammed back in just as roughly. 

"Oh look at you, you beautiful thing. You look so good sucking my cock. I bet you love it too. I bet if your friends could see you like this they would be disgusted with you." The man taunted John. 

'Alex is going to hate me! He's going to leave me because I gave into this man.' John was getting close to blacking out from lack of oxygen. Thankful before he could the man finished into his mouth. He quickly pulled his dick out and covered John's mouth with his hand, preventing him from spitting his cum out. The taste was very bitter and John didn't want to swallow it but knew he had to. After he did the man removed his hand and used the hand still in his hair to pull him to his feet. He then pulled John into a rough kiss, shoving his tongue into John's mouth. 

With out thinking John bit down hard on his tongue. The man pulled back and spit out blood. 

"You bitch!" He growled and punched John, sending him sprawling to the ground and leaving hie head spinning. He shakily tried to get back to his feet, but a kick to the ribs and he was down again. The man bent down and roughly pulled John's pants and underwear down to his ankles and lined his dick up with John's entrance. 

"No! Please don't!" John tried to crawl back away from the man put didn't get far. With out any warning or preparation the man thrust into John. John could feel himself tear and screamed at the feeling. The man reached up with his large hand to cover John's mouth. He continued to thrust into John who could feel the blood streaming down his thighs. 

At the end the man's thrust got more desperate and he finally came inside of John With out another word the man pulled out of him, stood up, pulled his pants up, and left quickly. He left John with his pants down, blood and cum flowing freely from his hole, tears streaming down his face, and almost unconscious on the ground. John rolled over and vomited and when his stomach he began dry heaving. 

He shakily pulled his pants up and pulled out his phone, dialing the first number in his phone.


	2. The discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. I got really depressed and suicidal, but I'm all better now! I'll post more frequently.

_Previously: .. pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the first contact in his list._

 

After three rings the phone was answered. 

" **Hey John, what's up?"** The somehow calming voice of his boyfriend. John could hear the partying going on in the background.

"Alex I.... I need you to come get me." John was barely able to keep himself from completely breaking down then and there.

**"Where are you? What happened?"**  Alexanders voice suddenly became worried and John could hear the panic in it. John told him where he was and asked him to hurry. 

**"I'll be there in two minuets John. What happened?"** John didn't answer and just hung up before curling into a ball on the cold hard ground and began crying and shaking.

When Alex finally arrived he saw John right away. Alex ran over and tried to hug him, but John, not knowing who it was, flinched away and let out a pitiful "Please." Alexanders hear shattered.

"John it's me. It's Alex." John hesitantly looked up at him and when he realized who it was he started crying harder and clung to him. Alex was speechless for once in his life, he had never seen John so upset before. He genitally rubbed John's back and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"I-I couldn't stop him." John sobbed into Alex's shirt.

"John can you tell me what he did?" The man in question shook his head and buried it into Alex's shirt.

"John did he..... he he rape you?" Alex's voice was a whisper. He suspected what the answer was going to be, but he had to make sure. John's head nod was so small that if Alex wasn't looking for it he would have completely missed it. John held onto Alexander and tightly as he could.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Alex was completely unsure of what to do and he was extremely worried, who wouldn't be. He was holding the love of his life close to him in a dark alleyway after said person was jut raped.

"No, I just want to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Please Alex just take me home." Alex could never say not to John, especially not now.

"Ok, do you want me to carry you?" John shook his head and let go of Alex. He slowly attempted to stand up, but couldn't even get half way out before he let out a slight cry of pain. Alex made a split second decision and picked John up bridal style.

"Alex you don't have top carry me, I can walk." John protested but Alex refused to give in.

"No you can't. not with out hurting yourself." Apparently John accepted that and he rested his head against Alexander's chest. Alexander got them home and took John upstairs to their apartment and went into the their bed room. The then sat John down as gently as he could on the bed. John sat up gingerly, he hurt all over.

"Can I get you anything?" Alex stood knelt on the floor next to John.

"No, I'm going to go take a shower." Alex watched as John struggled to get up, each movement obviously causing him pain.

"Do you need any help?" All he got for a response was a shake of the head. Alex could tell that John was gritting his teeth in an attempt to not make a sound. He proceeded to limp over to the bathroom, one hand clutching his ribs on the side he was kicked. It was hard for Alex to see him in such pain and not help him, but John wanted to do this on his own, and Alex was willing to let John do whatever he was comfortable with.

John eventually made it to the bathroom and he closed the door harder than he intended to. John quickly removed his clothing, refusing to look in the mirror, and turned the showers water to as hot as it could go and he stepped in. He scrubbed his skin raw, even washing out his mouth, but he couldn't seem to get clean enough. He could will smell that man on his skin, could still taste him on his tongue. John felt like he couldn't breathe and he slowly slid down to the group.   

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door. 

"John are you ok?" Alexander's voice was soft, but John didn't answer, he couldn't. When Alexander got no response he slowly opened the door. When he saw John curdled intov a ball on the floor of the shower under the now cold water, he turned off the water and wrapped John in a towel. 

John looked up at him and couldn't help but to start crying again, and Alex wanted to cry too. He wished that he had left with John, that simple action could have stopped so much pain from happening. He sat down next to John and and gently wrapped his arms around John. John leaned against him. 

"You're going to leave me now, aren't you?" Alex looked down at him in complete shock.

"John I would never leave you, why would you even think I would?"

"Because I'm damaged now. I couldn't stop him. I let him do what he wanted and you deserve someone better than me." John's voice was muffled as he had his head pressed up against Alexanders chest. Alex tightened him arms around John.

"Listen to me, nothing that happened was your fault. You did everything you could to stop it. I'm never going to leave you. You're not damaged, you are perfect and extremely strong for surviving through that ordeal. I love you so much and I wish that there was some way I could help you, to make this all go away." As Alexander spoke John started to cry harder. Alex slowly helped John stand up and lead him to their bed. He pulled out a pair of John's boxers and PJ pants and helped the other man into them.

The two of them got under the covers and John fell asleep in Alex's arms. Alex didn't sleep at all that night, deciding instead to keep watch over John.

Around three AM John started tossing and turning.

"No..... please stop." He cried out.

"John wake up it's OK, you're safe now."

"No! Leave me alone! Please!" John almost knocked Alex out of the bed. Alex was getting really worried.

"John wake up! Its just a dream. Wake up!" John sat straight up, his eyes flying open and darting around the room until they landed on Alex. He started to calm down and looked at Alex sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry, I wasn't asleep anyway. Are you OK?" John simply gave a quick node of his head. "I think you should go see a doctor tomorrow." Alex said gently. John started panicking.

"No I can't, they'll know. No one can know!"

"Shh John it's OK. I can call Peggy tomorrow and see if she can check you out. Is that OK?" It took awhile for John to respond, but eventually he agree. Alex kissed him on the fore head and John drifted back to sleep, with out another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks! See ya next time. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me! Things will get better for him I promise! Please leave a review! See Ya next time! ~OTPGirl


End file.
